


Blood-Play

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Knife Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Do you trust me, Dean?" Dean looked at his brother incredulously as if to ask, "I let you handcuff and gag me and you're really gonna ask that question now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
**Warnings: PWP, Handcuffs, gags and blood-play, Top!Sam - Bottom!Dean.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Dean was naked and hand cuffed to the bed, a small cloth gag in his mouth. Sam moaned as he looked at his brother, quickly stripping out of his shirt and shoes. Though the gag made it difficult Sam could tell Dean was smirking. "You know Dean, I could just leave you like that, jerk off and let you finish yourself later." Sam said as he unbuttoned his jeans sliding the zipper down slowly. "You want that, Dean?" Sam asked as he slid his hand slowly down his abs and to his cock, rubbing gently, letting out another moan.  
  
"Mmngh" Dean moaned, shaking his head and bucking his hips up, the gag in his mouth making it difficult for much more of a reply. "Didn't think so." Sam said as he let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor, stepping out of them when they pooled around his ankles. He moved over to the bed and immediately straddled Dean's hips, licking from the base of Dean's neck to his ear. "Mm, so hot Dean." Sam whispered into his ear, "Gonna fuck you, nice and hard. You want that?" Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned slightly, the sound muffled by the gag.  
  
Sam slid his hand down and gripped Dean's cock, pumping lightly. Dean's breath hitched and bit down on the gag. "Do you trust me, Dean?" Dean looked at his brother incredulously as if to ask, "I let you handcuff and gag me and you're really gonna ask that question now?" Sam laughed lightly before laying a kiss on Dean's neck. "I mean, do you trust me enough to let me try something?" Dean moved his head away from Sam looking up at him with a confused look.  
  
Sam reached over to the nightstand and pulled out two objects, a bottle of lube and a knife. Dean watched the silver blade of the knife as it glinted slightly from the light coming in from the street lamp outside. Sam began sucking on Dean's neck, bitting down slightly and licking away the sting, "You know I've wanted to try blood-play for a while now, Dean." Another bite and lick, "Do you trust me?" he asked lifting up and staring into his brother's eyes. Of course he trusted Sam. He trusted him with his life, so breathing hard through his nose Dean nodded his head. Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
He repositioned himself back onto his knees, still straddling Dean's hips, he slid the knife down Dean's stomach watching as the muscles under it fluttered slightly. Sam repeated the movement a few times before looking up at Dean and adding pressure. Dean winced slightly but got over it quickly, he was afterall a hunter and used to cuts and bruises. Sam looked back down and watched as blood began to spill from the wound. He ran his finger over it lightly looking at his brother before bringing the digit to his mouth and sucking hard, making a show of it for Dean. Dean moaned and thrust his hips up slightly, knowing what Sam was doing but not caring, just wanting to get some kind of friction onto his aching cock.  
  
Sam pulled the finger from his mouth with a pop and smirked, moving his head down to to Dean's stomach. He looked up at Dean as he slid his tongue from between his lips and moved it down the blood trail. Dean moaned and tried to thrust his hips again but Sam held him down, running his tongue back up trail. "Mm, Dean" Sam moaned as he ground his hips down onto Dean's. Dean too let out a muffled moan at the friction it created.  
  
Sam repeated the motion a few times still licking at the wound on Dean's stomach before he let out a growl and flipped the top of the lube open, coating two of his fingers. He pushed them in with relative ease, Dean only wincing slightly. Sam began swirling the digits inside his brother until he started to push back. Sam pulled his fingers out then, adding more lube before pushing in with a third and making a scissoring motion. Dean groaned at the intrusion but began to push back anyway.  
  
After a few minutes Sam pulled his fingers out and looked up at Dean to make sure he was ready. Dean gave him a quick nod and he flipped the top on the lube once more, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand before coating his shaft with the cool liquid. Sam entered him slowly, knowing his brother liked it rough but still not wanting to hurt him any more than necessary. Dean winced, the stretch of his hole burning. Sam gripped his brothers cock and began pumping slowly, hoping to create a sort of distraction from the burn. Dean started to just focus on the hand and he relaxed slightly, making the intrusion a little easier.  
  
Once Sam was all the way in he stayed still, letting his brother get used to the intrusion though he wanted nothing more than to pound into him. Dean apparently felt the same because he lifted his hips and pushed back as far as he could, the handcuffs making a cling sound when they hit against the headboard as he pulled against them. Sam took the hint and began moving, slow even thrusts at first, but when he hit Dean's prostate he bucked off the bed and yelled a muffled, "harder, there!" and though it was still muffled by the gag Sam heard the words loud and clear.  
  
Sam adjusted his hips so that on almost every thrust that spot would be stimulated and he began pushing in harder, faster. He picked up the knife he had laid aside earlier and made a small cut on Dean's collarbone, sucking on it as the blood began to come from the wound. Sam could tell he was getting close and he began to thrust in faster, still making sure to hit Dean's prostate. He gripped Dean's cock and began pumping it with short rough jerks, his thumb circling the sensitive head, smearing pre-cum.  
  
Dean was moaning and bucking up into his brother's hand and back down onto his cock, he could feel the familiar heat pool low in his stomach, he was so close. A few more thrusts and jerks of his cock and Dean came, arching off the bed with a muffled yell of Sam's name, his ass clenching around Sam's cock. Sam stopped sucking on Dean's collarbone and let out a low growl. Thrusting hard into Dean three more times before he too came with a yell. Riding out his orgasm before he collapsed onto his brother.  
  
After a few minutes to steady himself, Sam reached up and removed Dean's handcuffs. Once he did Dean immediately removed the gag, tossing it aside and he grabbed Sam's hair bringing him down for a rough kiss, he could still taste the iron from his blood on Sam's tongue but it didn't matter. "Fuckin' love you, Sammy." he said as he pulled back. "Mm, you too." Sam said as he buried his face into Dean's chest. Both of them almost instantly falling asleep.  
  



End file.
